Darling, Can I Kiss You?
by ForTheLoveOfUrie
Summary: Kendall keeps having these dreams about a certain brunette that drives him crazy! What will he do about it? Rated T for fluff :D SLASH KAMES


My first fan fiction, sorry if it sucks. I tried xP REVIEW PLEASE**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush unfortunatly :/

"_Kendall Knight, I'll love you forever." James whispered directly into my ear as we lay on our shared bed in 2J, legs intertwined while he has his chest to my back, arm around my waist hugging me closer to his perfect body. _

"_You really mean that babe?" I said and turned to look into James' beautiful hazel eyes. He chuckles and kisses me, his boyfriend, on the cheek "Every word." He says with a smile before kissing me. I smile into the kiss and hold him to my body, praying I'll never have to let him go, wishing we would always be together forever, like he said. He pulls away and looks into my emerald eyes and I blush. "You're perfect Kendall Knight, don't you forget it." James says with a smirk, going in for another kiss._

My eyes open and I start panting. That was the most amazing dream I've ever had, the best James one this week by far! Smiling, I looked around the dark room and James wasn't in my arms. We've been best friends since kindergarten and we would always throw sand at each other and laugh during play time. We would also coincidentally sleep next to each other at nap time. The glory days.

Kendall was secretly gay for James and had been for about 6 years. James would laugh if he ever knew.

I frowned, looking at the clock to see its 2:30 in the morning.

"Crap, dreams never last do they?" I hissed under my breath.

"When they're wished for hard enough they do" whispered an angel a couple feet away from my bed. I tensed and turned to see James looking at me with a smile. "Hey James, you scared me." I whisper, heart beating fast. What was it about James that made him so appealing?

"Sorry Kenny." James replies, getting up from his bed to sit next to his favorite person. He could almost hear Kendall's heart racing and he chuckles. James was also secretly gay, and you'll never guess for whom.

That's right. Kendall Knight. The most beautiful person ever to roam the earth. At least James likes to think so. Maybe Kendall felt the same way? No way.

I tensed again as James sat next to me, rubbing my back softly. I hope James can't hear my heart beating. I bite my lip and stared into James' eyes as they slowly melted my heart.

"What's wrong? You look a little anxious Kenny" James asks, looking back into my emerald eyes. I smell James' sweet breath; a mix of tooth paste and strawberries. Perfect.

"Nothing, just a weird dream. Sorry for waking you" I say, smiling to show I was okay, wishing desperately for my dream to come true. "Sometimes talking about your dreams helps. Tell me about it" James asks with a smile.

My eyes must have widened because he frowned and said "I guess you don't have to if you don't want to, Kenny" He honestly sounded upset. When he rose to go back to his bed I grabbed his wrist. This may be my only chance to actually tell James how I really feel. What if he laughs at me? We can never be friends again if he doesn't feel the same way. I'll have to risk it. James has to know.

"Wait! I'll tell you. Just don't... just don't laugh okay?" This is it.

"I wouldn't laugh at your dreams Kendall" James says with a smile, urging me to go on. "Was it a nightmare?" _Hell no!_ "No, it was a g-good dream.." l said, heart racing. Can't go back now.

"I dreamt that... that me and you were..." I say nervously. James looked confused but didn't say anything, urging me to go on. _Just finish you big wimp!_ I took a deep breath. Maybe I was doing this from lack of sleep, but I actually told him. "I dreamt that we were dating and you kissed me and we were holding hands and you loved me and I loved you and I never wanted it to end. I love you James, I'm sorry but I do! You can hate me, I'll understand." I burst out. My face fell knowing he would hate me and I wouldnt understand. He stared at me and I felt a tear fall to my face. This is it, he hates me. He never wants to see me again.

James brings his face closer to mine. "You love me?" he whispered, barley audible. He's probably freaking out about it, thinking of a place to hide. I really hope he understands and we can still be friends.

"Yes J-James. I love you, a lot. I'm sorry" I said trembling.

James looks me in the eyes and comes even closer. He's probably going to spit on me. I feel miserable. "I waited so long to hear you say that, Kendall. Don't ever be sorry" James whispers, looking at my lips with a big smile slowly coming across his beautiful face. He looks me back in the eyes and puts a soft hand on my cheek. He felt so warm against me, so right. I guess I was still in shock because I just stared at his handsome face. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Darling, can I kiss you?" He asks, our noses touching. Did I hear him right? James Diamond wants to _kiss me?_I nodded once and he smiles again, placing his other hand to my cheek as his lips slowly came to mine. This must be another amazing, wonderful, magnificent, perfect dream.

He was only half an inch away when I slammed my lips to his, closing my eyes in pleasure.

His closed his eyes, kissing back and ran his hand threw my golden hair, pulling me closer. I'm kissing James Diamond. His lips felt so soft against mine. I put a hand in his hair and moaned into him. His eyes tightened as he tried to deepen the kiss. I pulled back and we started panting.

He put his forehead on mine and we looked deeply into each other's eyes. I hugged him, smelling his magnificent James smell. He chuckled and hugged back. "Kendall Knight, I'll love you forever." He whispered into my hair.

Sorry that its corny :/ review pleaseee :]


End file.
